Never Ending Nightmare
by Black.Misfit
Summary: Kaorin is basking in the dreams she wants to come true. Her passion for Sakaki has evolved even more in her sleep. But all is not what it seems in the shadows of her dreams. KaorinXKimura one-shot


**Disclaimer****: I don't own Azumanga Daioh in any way. I got a little tired of doing only sex stories as if I was writing for Erotica. So I decided to do a funny and perverted one shot with Kaorin and Kimura. Don't think too badly of this pairing. It doesn't go that far into things. But I think it's pretty good even without the smut. Hope you enjoy!**

'This couldn't be a more perfect moment,' Kaorin thought as she saw the tall long-haired girl of her dreams. Kaorin's eyes were filled with love as she ran towards the figure with her back turned. Kaorin ran through the field of colorful flowers as the bright sun shined down on her.

"Miss. Sakaki...wait for me!" Kaorin shouted out as the trail of black hair stopped moving . Kaorin couldn't help how she felt about her Miss. Sakaki. She was smart, beautiful, an amazing athlete, and the coolest girl in class. She couldn't help but to look up to her. Literally . Kaorin kept running towards the figure with tears in her eyes and a bug smile on her face. She finally caught up to the tall girl and stood there trying to get her words out.

"Um...M-Miss. Sakaki? I've wanted t-to tell you this fro the longest and um..." The brown-haired girl couldn't control the redness of her face. She slowly reached out her hand to get Sakaki's attention.

"M-Miss. Sakaki...I...I really...like..." her words stopped again as Sakaki's head started to turn towards the little nervous girl. Sa she finally saw the face, her heart dropped. The sunny meadow grew dark and windy with lightning running across the black sky. Staring back at her with eyeless round glasses was her worst nightmare..

"OH KAORIN!! DO YOU REALLY MEAN IT?!" Kimura shouted as the long black hair wavered in the strong wind. Kimura carried the shocked girl bridal style to a large and eerie castle while Kaorin kept screaming.

"No!!! You sick weirdo!!! Put me down this instant!!" Kaorin screamed. The pervy teacher carried her to the closest bedroom and tossed her on the bed. Kaorin quivered with nervousness as she saw the door close and lock behind the teacher still wearing the summer school girl uniform and long black wig.

"Now...I'll have you all to myself. Won't that be fun?" Kimura said in a low toned voice.

"NO!! I said get away from me, you pervert," the girl screamed while throwing a pillow hitting him in the head. Kaorin noticed the sensai staring more than usual as she threw the last of the pillows.

"WHAT!? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME?!" Kaorin demanded.

"You're pretty cute when you're mad and I got hard," Kimura said bluntly fixing his glasses. Kaorin didn't know what that meant, but if it's from Kimura, it's not good. He also noticed how he started drooling and his face turned bright red. Kaorin looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes what so ever. Kaorin screamed and tried to cover herself with the blanket on the bed as her face turned red. In a flash, Kimura ripped off the girl's uniform and wig he was wearing and was down to just his boxer-briefs. Kaorin looked shocked as her face turned red from anger and embarrassment.

"Come on baby!! LET'S GET IT ON!!" the spiky-haired man shouted jumping into the air about to land on the girl. Kaoirn screamed at the top of her lungs as the practically nude body was about to crush her.

* * *

Kaorin jumped up in her bed heavily breathing and continuously sweating. Kaorin looked around and saw she was in her room with the moonlight shining through her window. She breathed out a sigh of releif and loosened the grip she had on her blanket.

"Oh, my. It was...it was just a dream," the brown-eyed girl smiled. As she layed her head back down on the pillow, she turned her body to face the other way. Laying on the other side of the bed staring in her brown eyes was someone she didn't want to believe was there.

"I love you, baby," Kimura whispered in a creepy and shaky tone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

Kaorin jumped up with another ear-piercing scream. She looked around the whole room even checking under her bed for any other "surprises." Once she made sure she was wide awake, she saw it was already morning and she had to go to school. So, at last, she shrugged off her dreams to start her day.

**Author's Note: Ok I know this was a shot in the dark for someone who writes anime erotica, but I thought it was funny. Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
